


Raíces

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Gift Fic, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, Silence, Stargazing, Tree Climbing, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juntas, caminan entre árboles como cualquier otro día desde que sus pasos se cruzaron tiempo atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raíces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gato_jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gato_jazz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie me pertenece. No saco beneficio alguno de esto.
> 
> Después de ni sé el tiempo, he conseguido sacar algo prácticamente del tirón sin hacerlo a trompicones. Los milagros existen, está claro.
> 
> Este breve OS se lo dedico a Gato (hoy día 12, es su cumpleaños) que tras ofrecerme a escribir lo que me pidiera (sin una fecha de ejecución) me planteó una situación que he intentado que sea entretenida, decente y… En fin, que no os aburra en el proceso.
> 
> Es la primera vez que manejo como tal a estos dos personajes creo O.o así que mil disculpas si están fuera del tiesto o de sus personalidades. Ha sido complicadillo en ese aspecto la verdad
> 
> "Escena ficticia eliminada en algún punto entre la 2ª Temporada y la 3ª Temporada".
> 
> Perdonar las zarpas, lo escribí anoche sobre las 2 y media de la mañana y creo que ya ni veía en condiciones.

Michonne no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Realmente no era algo de extrañar pues desde que le salvara la vida tiempo atrás cuando huía de la granja incendiada de los Greene, sin un acuerdo tácito, sin haber firmado un contrato por escrito o de forma verbal, la una siempre cuidaba la espalda de la otra.

Habían establecido esa rutina sin mediar palabra, como si la escasa información que sabían de la otra fuera irrelevante pues todo cuanto necesitaban saber estaba escrito en el rostro de su compañera de viaje.

Los primeros días habían cruzado palabras escuetas, miradas curiosas pero alerta. Andrea no podía evitar sentir cierta aprensión ante las… mascotas que la mujer llevaba consigo a todas partes, aunque también era cierto que debía reconocer que les eran muy útiles para continuar con vida.

Todo parecía ir bien. No se habían cruzado con ninguna horda como la que había asolado la granja, ni con ningún grupo de supervivientes que les hiciera querer correr en la dirección opuesta. Tampoco había dado con nadie de su grupo pero…

Se reacomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja intentando no pensar en ellos. Necesitaba centrarse en el presente, en el ahora, en ese instante en que el que pronto la luz que se colaba entre los árboles adquiriría un leve tono rojizo.

\- Deberíamos acampar aquí mismo.- Escuchó decir a Michonne deteniéndose con los dos caminantes a su espalda.- Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro.

Andrea negó con la cabeza secándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente. La mujer le miró con los labios prietos, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Sigamos caminando.- Esbozó una breve sonrisa.- Estoy mejor, puedo continuar andando.- Le aseguró con un asentimiento de cabeza, llevándose la mano derecha a la cadera.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Miró en silencio durante unos instantes su rostro oscurecido bajo la capucha con la que se había presentado el día en el que le salvó la vida.

Andrea contuvo las ganas de acercarse a ella un poco más y asegurarle que se encontraba mejor, que no tenía fiebre, que podía aguantar caminando bajo el manto de los árboles por unas cuantas horas más. No tenían un lugar concreto a donde ir pero era evidente que no podían detenerse en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo.

\- Si no me encuentro bien, te lo diré.- Dijo con voz firme.- Tienes mi palabra.

Ante aquello, Michonne le miró una última vez antes de asentir en silencio y echar a andar de nuevo.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio, sus pasos ralentizándose a medida que la luz iba menguando y los árboles a su alrededor creaban sombras más siniestras y opacas en la casi oscuridad. Sus ojos no tardaron en adaptarse, sus pies parecieron comprender la necesidad de guardar silencio pues sus pasos apenas eran audibles.

Todo parecía magnificado en la penumbra, sus respiraciones, la presencia de la otra a escasa distancia, las siniestras mascotas protegiéndolas por la falda de medios para atacarlas, sus pensamientos…

Andrea se humedeció los labios agachando la mirada una vez al manto de hojas caído bajo sus pies y que crujían con suavidad.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Michonne en un hilo de voz sin lograr sobresaltarla al haber ralentizado sus pasos para que Andrea pudiera alcanzarla.

\- Sin problema.

Michonne no volvió a acelerar el paso sino que se mantuvo caminando a su lado, asegurándose de que los mordedores no acortaran en exceso la distancia con ella. Era un gesto que Andrea, y en especial su estómago, agradecían sobremanera desde el primer instante en que sus caminos se cruzaron.

Exhaló un suspiro y alzó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para poder destensar su cuello ligeramente agarrotado. La noche anterior había terminado durmiendo sobre la raíz de un árbol y le estaba pasando factura.

Cuando abrió los ojos se detuvo en seco parpadeando confusa. Michonne no tardó en percatarse de la ausencia de Andrea y se volvió hacia la mujer, quien con el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo no parecía tener intención de moverse.

Dio un paso en su dirección hasta rozar levemente su antebrazo con el de ella e imitó su gesto, arrugando las cejas al no…

Un punto de luz minúsculo cruzó el cielo con rapidez.

\- ¿Lo has visto?- Preguntó Andrea en un hilo de voz bajando la mirada del cielo hasta posarla en el rostro de Michonne. - ¿Era real no?

\- Puede que…- Ambas mujeres volvieron a mirar al cielo, en silencio, expectantes.

\- Vamos, no te hagas de rogar…- Pidió en voz baja Andrea abrazándose a su abdomen, recolocando sus pies sobre el terreno para no desequilibrarse en esa postura. - ¡Ja!- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver otro punto brillante cruzar el firmamento.- Nunca antes había podido verlas.

\- ¿Una lluvia de meteoritos?- Le preguntó Michonne bajándose por completo la capucha y así poder ver sin impedimento alguno el espectáculo desarrollándose a kilómetros de distancia sobre sus cabezas.

\- Prefiero llamarles estrellas fugaces.- Comentó Andrea viendo a Michonne arquear una ceja arrancándole una suave carcajada.

La mujer rubia exhaló un suspiro y coló sus manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones mirando de nuevo al cielo.

\- Meteorito suena muy a fin del mundo.- Aquello hizo que en el rostro de Michonne, la comisura de sus labios se curvara ligeramente.- Lo sé, el fin del mundo es más que evidente con…- Señaló con el mentón a los caminantes.- Estos dos amigos. Además, se supone que las estrellas fugaces son el símbolo de nacimiento.

\- Yo tengo oído que significaban que una tragedia iba a ocurrir.

La boca de Andrea se cerró en el acto y miró con gesto serio otra estrella cruzarse frente a su mirada.

\- Pero puedo equivocarme…- Dijo Michonne sin mirar a Andrea quien aceptó sus palabras con un leve choque de brazos.- No sería la primera vez.- Añadió tras unos segundos de silencio la morena.

Sin mediar palabra bajó la mirada del cielo hacia la penumbra de árboles que les rodeaban y echó a andar con los mordedores a su lado. Andrea lanzó un último vistazo al cielo y siguió sus pasos, asegurándose cada poco tiempo en alzar la vista de nuevo al firmamento en busca de una nueva estrella.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando la cabezonería de Andrea por asegurar que se encontraba bien para continuar viajando bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad ya no lograba su propósito y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella; ambas mujeres se encontraron a los pies de un viejo roble.

Sus compañeros no vivos se encontraban a escasos pasos asegurados a una de las ramas más bajas con una cuerda cortesía de un cadáver que habían encontrado días atrás.

Michonne palmeó el tronco del árbol hasta ver el hueco perfecto.

\- Vamos, sube, te ayudo.

Michonne juntó ambas manos, mostrándole las palmas unidas para que apoyara el pie, cogiera impulso y usara la hendidura en la corteza para ayudarse a alcanzar una rama que pudiera soportar su peso.

\- Hecho.

Andrea se asió a la corteza con una mano y se aferró con la otra mano a la rama. Ayudada por Michonne desde tierra, logró subirse a la rama y asentarse en ella lo suficiente como para echarle una mano a su compañera.

Tras trepar sorteando ramas metiéndose en sus ojos o clavándose astillas imposibles en las palmas de la mano, se acomodaron en una rama lo suficientemente alta como para darles cierta seguridad para poder conciliar el sueño con calma.

Michonne permanecía en una rama más baja que en la que se encontraba Andrea.

\- ¿Tienes tu cuerda, verdad?- Le preguntó la rubia mirando hacia abajo anudando la suya alrededor de su cintura, asegurándola a la rama para no tener ningún susto en mitad de la noche y aterrizar en tierra.

Michonne le mostró su cintura ya anudada, la katana cruzada en su pecho ayudándole así a buscar una buena postura para dormir.

El silencio se instauró de nuevo entre ambas, sus miradas aún despiertas buscaban ese brillo fugaz. En cuanto vio una nueva estrella, Andrea cerró los ojos e intentó formular un deseo por estúpido que pareciera en ese mundo caótico.

\- Estuve a punto de no parar…- Abrió los ojos sin moverse intentando comprender lo que Michonne decía.- Estuve a punto de… - Le escuchó desenfundar unos centímetros la katana y acariciar con el pulgar el filo de la misma.- No habría sido la primera vez.

\- ¿De qué…?- Preguntó Andrea en voz baja sin querer sobresaltarla o hacer que guardara silencio.

\- En aquel bosque, cuando estaban rodeándote.- Aclaró Michonne haciendo que las piezas encajaran.

Andrea fijó sus ojos en sus rodillas entrecruzadas sobre la rama, alzó el rostro hacia el cielo. Una nueva estrella iluminó el firmamento.

\- No te habría culpado.- Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Michonne pudiera escucharle. – Pero te detuviste.- Añadió tras unos segundos de silencio.

Cerró los ojos y formuló su deseo.

\- Y no me arrepiento de ello.

Andrea esbozó una sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por la idea Gato, salió con más facilidad de la que imaginé en un inicio. ¡Felicidades locuela! Me alegra haber podido conocerte en este mundillo ;) Espero que aunque no haya alcanzado tus expectativas, no haya salido una cagada de paloma comatosa, con todos mis respetos a esas aves. 
> 
> Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, tomatazo, será bien recibido.
> 
> ¡Buenas noches!


End file.
